


fuck, i'm empty

by CookieMonstersRUs



Series: fuck, I love you, I love you [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Butcher doesn't do feelings, Chinese Food, Cream Pie, Dominance, Dominance/submission, FUCK, Feelings, Fucking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Names, Plugs, Pre-Established Relationships, Rimming, Submission, Unsafe Sex, You know I had to do it to the boys, angsty, as in no relationship, duh - Freeform, emotional fuckery, fuck buddies, fuck that, i attempt to write a British accent, post-sex eating, rim jobs, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstersRUs/pseuds/CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: Hughie does everything Butcher says.





	fuck, i'm empty

10:39 AM:

_ did you leave it in? _

10:39 AM:

_ Yes it’s in. _

* * *

1:23 PM:

_ it still there _

1:47 PM:

_ Yes it’s still fucking there _

1:47 PM:

_ touchy, touchy.  _

* * *

4:20 PM:

_ u still comin over? _

4:21 PM:

_ Yes _

5:30 PM:

_ ur place or mine? _

6:13 PM:

_ You have to ask? _

* * *

6:49 PM:

_ it still in? _

6:51 PM:

_ For the last time, it’s still in. I’ll be there in twenty _

6:53 PM:

_ alright. i ordered too much chinese if you want any _

6:55 PM:

_ Okay _

7:01 PM:

_ Thanks _

* * *

The moment Butcher opened the door, Hughie was attacked by lips, a firm grip on his shirt tugging him into the apartment. Butcher wasn’t wearing anything but his boxers and soon enough Hughie was the same. Butcher’s hands gripped the sides of Hughie’s head, keeping him locked in their messy kiss. Hughie was getting used to the scrapes of Butcher’s beard along his skin, starting to like it too. Butcher kissed like there was nothing else for Hughie to do than kiss back, all-consuming and demanding in tongue. Hughie was helpless against Butcher’s hard kisses. 

Butcher backed him into his bedroom. Butcher’s hands went from his head and down to his ass, pulling Hughie flush against Butcher’s front. Butcher murmured against Hughie’s lips, eyes closed and brows furrowed, hands teasing at Hughie’s cheeks, “You kept it in?” It was a question, a hint of wonder in Butcher’s voice as if this of all things was the most raunchy, most deviant thing they’d ever done. As if this was more scandalous than fucking in public and almost getting recorded while doing it.

“All day.”

Butcher cursed under his breath, grip tightening on Hughie’s ass. Their cocks rubbed against each other through their boxers, both hardening at the contact. “Hughie, you never cease to amaze me,” Butcher said then pulled Hughie into another firm kiss. Butcher was all over him now, hands on his ass, hips, arms, head, Butcher couldn’t get enough of Hughie it seemed. Jesus Christ.

“You know, it made sitting down awkward,” Hughie told him. 

“Fuck.” That seemed to keep Butcher going. “Good. It made you hard?”

“Sometimes,” Hughie told him, “when I remembered what it was there for.”

“Yeah? And what was it there for, princess?” Butcher rubbed his nose along Hughie’s jaw, tongue at skin. “Tell me.”

“Kept me open,” Hughie panted, “for you.”

“For me?” Butcher chuckled, a low rumble in the air. “You sure it wasn’t for anyone that wanted to get in your little cunt, princess? Fuck you when I wasn’t there to do it myself?”

“No, just you,” Hughie told him.

“Did you ever play with yourself?” Butcher asked, teeth hinting at skin. Hughie hummed at the feeling.

“Almost,” Hughie admitted. “When it got too much.”

“But you didn’t?”

“No.”

“Good,” Butcher said, “so good for me.” Butcher sucked at skin. One of his hands reached down to rub at the crease of Hughie’s boxers, searching for the present Butcher had left for him after yesterday’s fucking. “On your hands and knees.”

Hughie stepped away from Butcher and turned towards the bed. Butcher pulled Hughie’s boxers off, mouth on his shoulder. Hughie stepped out of them and got onto the bed. At first he was going to stay on his hands, but Butcher’s hands spread his ass open and Hughie was burrowing his head into the pillows, red and embarrassed. Butcher’s thumb played with the end of the butt plug, teasing at its thickness. Hughie’s breath hitched at the sensation. He was sensitive from wearing it all day, all for Butcher.

He moaned when Butcher leaned down and traced the edge of the plug with his tongue, wet heat against tender skin. Butcher did it again and again until Hughie’s ass was pressing back against Butcher’s tongue. Jesus Christ, where did Butcher come up with this shit? 

Butcher leaned back and got onto the bed, lining up against Hughie. Butcher’s thick fingers tugged at the plug lightly, catching on his rim and making Hughie whine out. Butcher snickered and pulled it out in one long motion.

Hughie hated that feeling more. He was empty now, completely and utterly empty. And wet. And fucking needy, ready for Butcher but not getting him. Butcher’s presence was gone from Hughie’s skin. He could feel his heat, but nothing else. It drove him wild. He wanted Butcher, wanted him now. Wanted him in Hughie, making him feel good, making his brain melt and his thighs shudder. Hughie wanted Butcher.

Wet fingers rubbed at Hughie’s rim, sudden and so good. Hughie pushed back against them and Butcher granted him his wish, sticking two in and stretching Hughie again. Soon enough a third was in and Butcher had Hughie panting against the pillows, rubbing against his prostate and making him moan. Then there was his cock, pushing into Hughie and Butcher’s hands on his hips holding him tight as he moved.

They fucked like that: Hughie on his knees, untouched cock heavy between his thighs, Butcher behind him, firm grip on him as he plowed into him. Butcher did not reach down to stroke him nor did he lean down to kiss Hughie’s neck or spine. There was a finger rubbing at his rim, but Butcher only touched, never pressed. Butcher fucked him, smoothly, firmly. Things were quiet between them, only the sounds of their fucking filling the room, moans and groans, soft curses. Hughie’s face was smothered in the pillows. His hands gripped the duvet, back flexing as he tried to get a grip over himself, but he couldn’t. It felt too good to lay there and take what Butcher gave him, to let Butcher overwhelm him, to let Butcher be in control. Because Butcher was in charge here. He got to make Hughie cum and he got to use his ass to do it, driving into his prostate, squeezing at his ass cheeks. 

Hughie was along for the ride. He could cum whenever, however Butcher wanted him to. He could tell Butcher was nearing the end because his thrusts were speeding up and his head bowed to press against Hughie’s spine. He felt lips at the knobs of his spine, tongue tracing the bone. Hughie didn’t cum when Butcher did. Hughie felt warmth rush through him as Butcher groaned, a wetness spilling inside of him. Hughie gasped.

“Fuck, you didn’t use a condom?” Hughie practically shouted.

“Relax, darling,” Butcher said, pulling out. Hughie winced at the loss. Butcher flipped Hughie onto his back. Hughie did as he was told and laid there, legs spread out on the blankets. Butcher got down and picked up Hughie’s legs, pulling them over his broad shoulders. Butcher’s hands reached to spread Hughie out. His dick was clearly in Butcher’s face, but he paid Hughie no mind. Butcher inspected his handiwork, looking down at the cum that trickled out of Hughie’s rim. Hughie was glad he couldn’t see himself like that: lube and cum dribbling from his puffy hole, fucked nice and good from Butcher’s cock. One of Hughie’s arms covered his eyes, covering his embarrassment. 

Butcher leaned down, tongue going to trace Hughie’s rim. Hughie gasped, the heels of his feet digging into Butcher’s back, back arching at the sensation. Butcher’s fingers dug into Hughie’s ass, a warning, holding him still as his tongue laved back and forth over his hole. Hughie muffled his groans with his wrist, unable to stop the sounds that came out of his mouth when Butcher’s tongue pressed into him, where he was wet inside, a hot presence digging inside him. Butcher’s tongue was nothing for Hughie to clench on, only suffer and succumb to its presence.

Butcher ate him out, licked up his own cum, and fucked Hughie with his tongue until he was almost sobbing with the effort of it all. He needed to cum, needed to cum right now. But he couldn’t, not with just Butcher’s tongue, even if that tongue was doing fucking wonders and Hughie had lost feeling in his legs. Butcher’s tongue slipped out of him, lips smacking together as if he was savoring the taste. Hughie shuddered at that.

Hughie felt a whisper of a kiss against his hole, then another at his inner thigh. Butcher kissed his thighs, tender mouth trialing over skin until he landed on Hughie’s hip. Hughie’s face was bright red. Fuck. Why were those gentle press of lips too fucking much? Butcher’s hand cupped his balls, squeezing just once, before wrapping around his cock, stroking him. Hughie came like that, with Butcher’s hand on his dick and Butcher’s lips on his skin, gentle and sure. It didn’t fucking matter, Hughie was gone then, all thought lost on him if just for a moment.

* * *

They ate the Chinese afterwards. Butcher got up and found a damp towel to wipe Hughie off. Hughie wasn’t thinking straight, or at all. He thought he might melt or completely disappear into the sheets. When he came back to awareness, Butcher had his boxers on and was carrying cartons of pork fried rice, orange chicken, and lo mein into bed. Hughie wrapped himself in blankets, still feeling dizzy. He needed the warmth of the blankets, to ground him back into reality. Butcher handed him a glass of water and Hughie drank it greedily. The water cleared his haze slightly, made his eyes readjust to the light.

Eating made him realize how hungry he’d been. They didn’t talk while they ate, only ate. Hughie hadn’t had Chinese in a while. He had missed the taste of it. There was plenty of food here, enough to feed four at least. Hughie was eating most of it. It was strange how much there was here.

“Why do you have so much food?” Hughie asked while eating a spring roll.

“Would you rather starve?” Butcher returned. “Because you don’t have to eat what I give you.”

“No, no,” Hughie wiped sauce off his chin. “It’s good, man, just weird. Were you going to have people over later?”

“What’s with all the fucking questions?”

“Is that a yes or no?”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, mate. I had the fucking food. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Did you buy this? For me?” Hughie tried to look Butcher in the eyes, but Butcher’s gaze was steady on his lo mein, brow furrowed, face looking more surly than usual.

“Don’t fucking push it, Hughie,” Butcher said, voice low. “It’s just some fucking Chinese. Get over it.”

“But you got it for me.” Hughie put his food down. “You wanted us to eat together.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Butcher cursed. “Don’t be a fucking twat. It’s not like we’re boyfriend and girlfriend or anything. I’m not goin’ to braid your hair and get you a promise cockring or any shit like that. It’s just some fucking Chinese.”

“Okay,” Hughie unwrapped himself from the blanket and got up. Butcher watched him go. Hughie reached over the bed and pulled on his boxers. When Hughie tried to leave, following the trail of clothes Butcher and Hughie had left in their wake, Butcher reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Why are you goin’?”

“I need to get home,” Hughie said, not looking at him. “It’s late.”

“Are you mad? Fuck, Hughie--”

“I’m not mad.” Hughie stared at the door. Butcher’s hand was still on his. His touch felt cold to him now. “Why would I be mad? It’s not like we’re dating. I just need some space.”

“Hughie--”

“Okay, bye.” Hughie pulled his hand from Butcher’s and left the bedroom. He got dressed and left. Butcher never left his room, never said a word, didn’t do anything. And why should he? They weren’t dating. They were just fuck-buddies. 

So why was Hughie upset?

**Author's Note:**

> are you as much of a fan for emotional clusterfucks as I am?
> 
> writing this series is so much fun
> 
> there are only two or three left for the short ficlets then the long one i have vague ideas for


End file.
